


Smash Castle

by SgtSweepington



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtSweepington/pseuds/SgtSweepington
Summary: After their home worlds are destroyed by a mysterious powerful creature, The Smash Bros. cast is transported to a save haven by The Higher Being, a powerful entity that wants to help. Here, they must learn to get along and work together under the same roof in the magical Smash Castle.





	1. Annihilation

Worlds being annihilated. Bright skies dim. Across the multiverse, dozens of suns from dozens of different realities start to burn out, turn black. Traveling through a green pipe, Taking a shooting star for a joyride, blasting aliens to hell; no matter what they’re doing at the time, the inhabitants of these worlds stop their activities, close their eyes and wait. For some of them, they feel the wetness of a teardrop in the corner of their eye. Somehow they know that this is the end. Somehow they know that their world is about to fizzle out. Opening their eyes, they find themselves somewhere new. Little do they know that this isn’t the end. Little do they know that this is only the beginning.

 

“Oh mamma mia! What-a the heck is going on!?”

Mario groggily squints to see what is happening in the middle of the sunny day. The last thing he remembers was traveling underground in the darkness of a pipe, now he’s standing on solid ground in broad daylight. As his eyes adjust, Mario takes in his surroundings. He’s standing in the middle of an enormous grassy field. Also standing in the field is a huge group- maybe a hundred or so- of other people and some…animals? At least he thinks some of them are animals. A few of them are things that he can’t even describe. All of these people and…creatures appear to be just as confused and bewildered as he is. Mario doesn’t know whether to be comforted or more frightened by this fact. 

What’s even weirder is the outside world surrounding the field. The enormous field stretched a great distance before the edges of it came to an abrupt stop, making the border between the field and the outside world undoubtedly defined. The borders between the sections of the world outside are distinctly defined too. Whichever way you would pick to walk from the field to the outside world, you’d be met with a different “biome,” each taking up their respective and equal slice of this peculiar pie. Mario scans the different variety of environments surrounding the field. He sees plains and forests. He sees jungles, “Huh… Weird,” Mario wonders to himself. He sees modern city sidewalks splattered in paint, “Huh, even weirder.” But finally, turning around, Mario is met with the weirdest of them all. Behind him he sees his own world! He sees green grass, cartoon trees, golden question mark blocks and hills of pastel colors. It’s undeniably his neck of the woods. 

Flustered and even more confused than before, Mario takes a second look at the other faces surrounding him in the field. Now that the initial shock is gone he’s starting to pick people out. Mario finally spots his brother Luigi in between a couple buff taekwondo looking dudes. “Luigiii!” Mario shouts as he half-runs, half-hops over. 

“M-m-mario, boy are you a s-s-sight for s-s-sore eyes.” Luigi says, shaking so much from fear and shock that Mario can barely make out the words he’s trying to say.

“Luigi, pull-a yourself together man,” Mario says clapping his brother on the back. “Have you seen anyone else that we know?”

“I s-s-saw Daisy but she w-w-went to find-a Peach. And I s-s-saw-a Bowser but I was too s-s-scared to say-a anything to him,” Luigi explains with both arms wrapped around himself trying to stop his shuttering.

“Well we need to find-a both of them and then-.”

“THOOOOOOM!!” Mario is abruptly cut off by a cracking sonic boom echoing through the sky. The sky fills with a blinding flash of light as a glowing white orb descends to meet all the stunned characters. To the onlookers astonishment, the shape of the orb transforms to that of a silhouetted person while still keeping its brilliant glow.

“Hello everyone. You must be very confused as to what is going on,” said the soft yet powerful voice emanating from The Higher Being. Wario, being the brave and foolish one that he is, is the first one to step out of the group.

“You’ve got that right! what the hell is going on and who the hell are you?” Wario asked the being. Mario was taken aback at the sight of Wario. He didn’t know whether to feel glad at the sight of someone else from his universe or bitter to know that his sworn enemy and evil counterpart was transported here with him.

“I know I have a lot of explaining to do,” says the being. “It’s a complicated story so it would be easier if I beamed the information into your minds instead of using the primitive concept of language.” before anyone can protest, their minds are filled with new memories they didn’t even know they had. The being knew that their human and animalistic brains wouldn’t be able to handle the full scope of the picture so he just filled them in on the basic details.

 

There are dozens of unique worlds across the multiverse, all coinciding, all layered on top of eachother. For reasons unknown, a dark powerful being conspired to destroy the worlds of the multiverse, wiping out everything within these worlds, including their inhabitants. The Higher Being caught wind of this and unable to stop the onslaught, in a last ditch attempt to save at least some of these worlds, took small pieces from five worlds of the multiverse and stitched them together in a hidden pocket dimension, inaccessible to the dark being. The Higher Being took the most important and powerful people from the entire multiverse and transported them to his pocket dimension to hopefully keep them safe and away from the dark being forever. In doing this, The Higher Being stretched his power to the limit, using almost all of it. The Higher Being was dying. He sacrificed himself so that part of the multiverse could live on.

 

Coming out of these newfound memories everyone had mixed emotions. Yet, they knew that they had to accept that their homeworlds were lost forever.

Captain Falcon, the only one from the F-Zero universe to be transported, was the next to step up. “Where are we supposed to live? What are we supposed to eat?” Captain Falcon asked The Higher Being. “You’ve transported part of the worlds here, but there are no animals in them to hunt. What do you expect us to do?”

“Ah, yes. I almost forgot,” said The Higher Being. He turned and with a wave of his hand the ground began to shake. As if by magic, a structure began to form out of thin air in the middle of the field. What would’ve taken years or possibly decades for mortals to build, The Higher Being constructed in seconds. In the middle of the field sat an enormous red castle. “Inside I think you’ll find all the amenities you would need,” The Higher Being told his audience before falling to his knees.

Many rushed out of the crowd to help the one who had saved them. “Enjoy your lives in this world,” The Higher Being told them. “Don’t think of missed opportunities or the ones you’ve lost, think of the great lives you could lead here.” And with that his body darkened and he dissipated, swept away by the wind.

With determination spread over the crowd, they set off towards the castle to explore their new home.


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew begins their new lives and discovers the wonders of smash castle.

The princesses, adventurers, and oddities trample over the grassy field, all racing to be the first one to reach the castle. The one to arrive victorious at the large wooden doors is the blue blur, Sonic.

“Too fast for ya, huh?” he taunts the others as they reach the doors, all amassing around the front of the castle. 

“Come on, let’s go inside already,” complains Wolf, impatiently tapping his foot. But the good-hearted majority of the group ignore the requests, deciding to wait for the last of the slowpokes to arrive. Once it’s apparent that everyone is there, Sonic grips the latch to the enormous doors and swings them open.

“OOoof,” Sonic breathes as the doors come flying open. While the doors are the tallest that most of the group had ever seen, they came flying open with ease, shocking Sonic who was expecting to exert himself. With the doors wide open the group trickles inside.

They’re met with a vast and extravagant entry hall. Red carpet and beautiful red wallpaper make the room seem to glow a radiant crimson. A magnificent golden chandelier looms overhead, attached to the too-far-to-reach ceiling. Even the smuggest and most egocentric of the group can’t help but be amazed. Everyone is so entranced with the beauty of the room they almost don’t notice the well-dressed, bald gentleman waiting to greet them.

“Greetings,” says the man, dressed in a black tuxedo and round spectacles. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” Captain Falcon asks the man before them.

“I’m Reginald, the caretaker of the mansion. I’ll be serving all of you as your personal butler.” Simon Belmont was the next one to step forward to address Reginald.

“And how are you supposed to be all of our ‘personal’ caretaker? There’s only one of you,” Simon asks. As Simons finishes speaking, Reginald’s body immediately splits into two, almost like a cell dividing.

“Dayum,” Doc Louis says from his spot in the back beside Little Mac.

“I can be anywhere and everywhere I want to be. I am, in a word, an ‘extension’ of the castle you stand in. I’m not actually a person, The Higher Being thought it would be more comfortable for all of you if I took the form of one. All you need is to call for me and I will come to assist you.” Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. “The bedrooms are all upstairs. There are more than enough rooms so there’s no need to fight for your spot.” With this, the Reginalds formed back into one and the solo Reginald steps aside and gestures up the grand staircase. The crowd begins climbing the staircase one step at a time, chatting amongst themselves.

“What are all these?” asks Daisy, gesturing to a large number of paintings decorating the wall beside the staircase. There must’ve been a hundred different paintings all with there own separate golden plaque.

“Oh, those are the portraits of all those staying in the mansion,” Reginald replied.

Daisy examined all the portraits, it seemed that everyone in the castle had one. The plaques told their name and what universe they came from.

 

Alph  
Pikmin

Bayonetta  
Bayonetta

Blue Inkling  
Splatoon

Bowser  
Super Mario

Bowser Jr.  
Super Mario

Captain Falcon  
F-Zero

Charizard  
Pokemon

Chrom  
Fire Emblem

Chun-Li  
Street Fighter

Cloud Strife  
Final Fantasy

Corrin ♀  
Fire Emblem

Corrin ♂  
Fire Emblem

Cranky Kong  
Donkey Kong

Daisy  
Super Mario

Dark Pit  
Kid Icarus

Dark Samus  
Metroid

Diddy Kong  
Donkey Kong

Doc Louis  
Punch Out

Doctor Robotnik  
Sonic

Donkey Kong  
Donkey Kong

Dr. Mario  
Dr. Mario

Duck Hunt  
Duck Hunt

Falco Lombardi  
Star Fox

Fox McCloud  
Star Fox

Ganondorf  
Legend of Zelda

Green Inkling  
Splatoon

Greninja  
Pokemon

Iggy  
Super Mario

Ike  
Fire Emblem

Incineroar  
Pokemon

Isaac  
Golden Sun

Isabelle  
Animal Crossing

Ivysaur  
Pokemon

Jigglypuff  
Pokemon

Kat and Ana  
Warioware

Ken Master  
Street Fighter

King Dedede  
Kirby

King K. Rool  
Donkey Kong

Kirby  
Kirby

Knuckle Joe  
Kirby

Larry  
Super Mario

Leaf  
Pokemon

Lemmy  
Super Mario

Link  
Legend of Zelda

Little Mac  
Punch Out

Lucario  
Pokemon

Lucas  
EarthBound

Lucina  
Fire Emblem

Ludwig  
Super Mario

Luigi  
Super Mario

Lyndis  
Fire Emblem

Magnus  
Kid Icarus

Mario  
Super Mario

Marth  
Fire Emblem

Mega Man  
Mega Man

Meta Knight  
Kirby

Mewtwo  
Pokemon

Morton  
Super Mario

Mr. Game & Watch  
Game & Watch

Nana  
Ice Climbers

Ness  
EarthBound

Olimar  
Pikmin

Orange Inkling  
Splatoon

Pac-Man  
Pac-Man

Palutena  
Kid Icarus

Peach  
Super Mario

Pichu  
Pokemon

Pikachu  
Pokemon

Pink Inkling  
Splatoon

Piranha Plant  
Super Mario

Pit  
Kid Icarus

Popo  
Ice Climbers

Purple Inkling  
Splatoon

Red  
Pokemon

Richter Belmont  
Castlevania

Ridley  
Metroid

ROB  
ROB

Robin ♀  
Fire Emblem

Robin ♂  
Fire Emblem

Rosalina and Luma  
Super Mario

Roy  
Fire Emblem

Roy  
Super Mario

Ryu  
Street Fighter

Samus  
Metroid

Sheik  
Legend of Zelda

Shulk  
Xenoblade

Simon Belmont  
Castlevania

Slippy Toad  
Star Fox

Snake  
Metal Gear

Sonic  
Sonic

Squirtle  
Pokemon

Toadette  
Super Mario

Toad I  
Super Mario

Toad II  
Super Mario

Toon Link  
Legend of Zelda

Turquoise Inkling  
Splatoon

Villager  
Animal Crossing

Waluigi  
Super Mario

Wario  
Super Mario

Wendy  
Super Mario

Wii Fit Trainer ♀  
Wii Fit

Wii Fit Trainer ♂  
Wii Fit

Wolf O'Donnell  
Star Fox

Yoshi  
Super Mario

Young Link  
Legend of Zelda

Zelda  
Legend of Zelda

 

Reaching the top of the stairs the group is met with a set of long hallways housing hundreds of different bedrooms. The beds in these rooms come in single, double, even quadruple. There are twin-size beds, king-size beds, bunk beds. Any kind or any number of beds for anyone’s preference.

Most choose to go solo, having a room all to their own. Some, like the Ice Climbers, Mario and Peach, Kat and Ana, choose to pair up. All the Inklings choose to share a room full of bunk beds at the end of the hallway.

As soon as the owner of the room walks through the door, the room is decorated to their preference and the closet fills with their clothes. The patrons are all delighted to discover another one of the castle’s many magical traits. 

“Oh my!” says Peach sorting through her closet full of dresses and gowns. 

“Come down for dinner after you’ve all settled in,” says Reginald’s voice emanating throughout the castle. Everyone, starving after a long day of bustling and confusion, rushes down the grand staircase to be greeted by the castle’s butler. “Right this way to the dining hall everyone,” he says, leading the way. Before they even reach the dining hall they can already smell the aromas of the delicious food wafting through the halls of the castle.

“Boy, does that smell good, I can’t wait!” warbles King Dedede, rubbing his gloved hands together.

When they finally arrive they’re shocked to see the dining hall is colossal. It’s filled with long tables covered with beautiful silky tablecloths and beautiful wood-carved chairs. The atmosphere of the room is dark and relaxed, perfect for an evening dinner with friends. But none of the famished group stops to appreciate the room at all. Saliva fills their mouths at the sight of what’s on the table. Chicken, salad, burgers, pizza, all kinds of soup and pasta, any type of food you would want: Mexican, Chinese, Korean, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, there’s any kind of food to satisfy any sort of craving.

It seems like time stops as the group of characters stands, stunned at the sight of the hot, delicious buffet before them. And then, they all leap forward at once, fighting to be the one to claim their favorite piece of food.

“Wait!” says Reginald, his voice booming through the huge room, “you don’t need to fight over anything!” Everyone quickly realizes he’s right. The second a bowl or platter was empty, it magically filled right back up again, the food seemingly appearing out of thin air. After everyone realizes this they stop fighting over their food and sit back to enjoy it.

King Dedede has multiple plates in front of him, all covered in greasy, fatty foods. He is, quite literally, inhaling his food. Pac-Man is also engorging himself with the most delicious foods he could find. Everyone was shocked to see the amount of food that he could stuff inside him. He was easily taking in his own bodyweight in food. Piranha Plant, secluded to his own section of the table, plows into a pile of rare steak. Some, like Isabelle, take a more subtle approach to their evening dinner. Isabelle sits at the end of the table with a small plate of greek salad slathered in Italian dressing.

“Hey Mr. Butler,” says Sonic, looking around himself. Reginald immediately materializes next to Sonic.

“What do you need sir? And my name is Reginald.”

“Uh, sure. Sorry,” says Sonic, “all this food is great and all, but… I’m not seeing any chili dogs.”

“Oh, I see,” Reginald replies with a smile, “seeing as we just met a few hours ago, I’m not aware of any kind of preferences you would have.” Reginald says and waves his hand before a platter piled high with chili dogs appears in front of Sonic.

“Oh boy, this place just keeps getting better and better!” exclaims Sonic before ferociously digging into his meal.

By the end of the hour everyone was collapsed in their chairs, slumped over to the bottom of their seats, holding their stomachs. “Now that was a meal!” exclaimed Wario before belching. With that, everyone pried themselves out of their chairs and slinked back to their upstairs rooms for the night.

Lying in bed, everyone thought about the people they lost and the ones they left behind. But they couldn’t help but smile when they thought of the new lives they would lead in the wondrous castle they slept in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any suggestions for writing prompts or character relationships would be great. I'm still trying to figure out where exactly I want to take the story.


	3. The First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the casts' first day at Smash Castle.

Mario slowly awakens from a good night’s sleep. Looking over, he marvels at the beauty of his soon-to-be wife, Peach. The sunlight through the window of the room falls across her body in a manner that makes her look like Sleeping Beauty. Mario can’t believe how beautiful and peaceful she looks. Most people look like a sloppy mess in the morning, but not Peach. He remembers the day he proposed to her. The sun was setting in the mushroom kingdom and they were on top of Peach’s castle, alone, enjoying the sunset. Mario remembers how nervous he was at popping the question but the immediate ‘Yes!’ from Peach and the squeals of delight reassured him that he had made the right decision. That was a month ago, now they’re far from the mushroom kingdom, living in this extraordinary and mysterious castle. While Mario wants to stay with Peach, he doesn’t know how they would get married in this new world or if they even need to. He doesn’t think-

“Good morning,” says Peach, shaking herself out of her slumber.

“Good morning,” Mario replies, smiling to see the beautiful blue eyes of the princess. “Everyone is already downstairs eating breakfast. I’m hungry but didn’t want to wake you and I certainly didn’t want to go down there without you,” Mario fills her in.

“How sweet of you,” Peach says, leaning in to receive a kiss.

Getting out of bed, Mario heads to the bathroom for his morning ritual of freshening up. He isn’t surprised to see that the bathroom cupboards are already filled with all of the toiletries one would need. This is a magic castle after all. After Mario is done in the bathroom he goes over to the closet to figure out what to wear. He looks through a variety of clothes with different colors and patterns before settling for his signature red cap, red shirt, and blue overalls. Best not to dress too fancy on his first day in the castle, he thinks.

After Mario is finished putting on his outfit, he looks over at Peach only to find that they have a dissimilar approach to the situation. Peach is wearing her fanciest golden dressing gown, one she would usually save for attending the most high-end parties and events.

“How do I look?” Peach asks Mario, giving him a little twirl.

“A little much, don’t you think?” Mario replies cautiously.

Peach frowns. “Well, I don’t know. I wanted to make a good first impression for everyone. These are the people that we’re going to spend the rest of our lives with, you know. Look at you, you’re always wearing those same old blue overalls.”

 

Mario looks down. “You don’t like these?”

 

“That’s not it, you look very cute in them. I just-” Peach sits down on the bed before continuing. “I just thought we could maybe dress up a little on the first day. I am royalty, you know. And you’re soon-to-be royalty.”

“Alright,” Mario says, sighing. He looks back into the closet to pull out his white suit and top hat. The same one he wore to Bowser and Peach’s wedding before stopping it. Mario remembers it well. Peach rejected him then, but he later won her over with his good looks and smooth attitude. If two people are meant to be together, they’ll find each other. Those are the virtues that Mario lives by. Love always finds a way.

 

Mario felt silly walking into the dining hall in his extravagant get-up, but the mixed smell of a surplus of breakfast foods makes him forget about how overdressed he looks. With Peach under his arm, he scans the tables to find a good place to sit.

“Hey, Mario!”

Mario perks up and scans the room, looking for whoever is calling his name.

“Over here!”

Mario finally finds the source of the noise. Luigi is sitting next to Dr. Mario in a table in the middle of the dining hall, waving Mario over. Mario and Peach walk over to the table.

“Hi everyone,” says Peach joyfully, standing next to the table, still under Mario’s arm.

“Sorry it took us so long, we were getting ready,” Mario says, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Well, you two look great!” Dr. Mario says, sticking his fork into a sausage link.

“Thank you!” Princess Peach gushes, “you look pretty good yourself.”

“Oh, in this old thing?” Dr. Mario says, gesturing down to his white lab coat and slacks.

“I think it makes you look… sophisticated,” Peach says, smiling. Her words linger in the air for a moment before Luigi speaks.

“You two go grab yourself a couple-a plates and sit down, we have a lot to talk about. This place is crazy!” Luigi says, gesturing wildly with his hands while talking, Italian-style.

 

 

Peach and Mario approach the table a couple minutes later, both holding a plate piled high with breakfast food. They see that breakfast is in full swing with the whole mushroom kingdom crew at the same table. joining Luigi and Dr. Mario at the table is Toad, Toad II, Toadette, Yoshi and Daisy. They’re all chattering away about their first night in the castle.

“...In my closet is every outfit I’ve ever worn. Isn’t that insane! Every-single-one!” Luigi says, going over his morning with Daisy. Mario sits next to Dr. Mario and Peach sits next to Mario, between him and Daisy. After they’ve had more than their fair share of breakfast food and sit back to relax, Mario decides to strike up some conversation.

“So, you’re uh… Dr. Mario, right?” Mario asks his look-a-like sitting next to him.

“That's-a the name,” Dr. Mario says, smiling.

“So… how in the world does that work?” Mario wonders aloud. “I mean, I’m you… but you’re also me? I don’t get it.”

“I think it’s some kind of alternate universe mumbo-jumbo,” Dr. Mario replies, chuckling. “Ask the Links, I’m sure they know all about it.”

“Okay, sure,” Mario says. “But how similar are we really? Do you still save the princess and defeat Koopas in your universe?”

Dr. Mario smiles at the thought. “No, no. Nothing like that. In my world, I was ‘the great doctor.’ I traveled across the mushroom kingdom curing diseases and terminating viruses. At risk of sounding egotistical, I can completely understand why the higher being chose me to be here. No one can cure a disease or treat the sick like I can. I guess we’re both heroes of some sort. I don’t have a beautiful princess though. I can see you two are so perfect together.”

Dr. Mario sips at his coffee and Mario reflects in silence, leaned back, hands clasped over his stomach. Something about the doctor doesn’t sit right with Mario. Maybe it’s the weirdness of seeing and talking to a carbon copy of himself. Or maybe it’s that Mario somehow knows that Dr. Mario is smarter than him. Curing disease? Treating the sick? He’s not even remotely capable of any of that. But at least he knows he has the one thing that even Dr. Mario admitted jealousy of; his beautiful princess bride.

“Hey!” Daisy says excitedly to the whole table, snapping Mario out of his daydream. “I heard there’s a tennis court somewhere in here, who’s up for a match for old time’s sake?”

Mario smirks and looks over at the doctor to address him. “You play tennis?”


End file.
